Greek Tragedy
by RinoaRaine
Summary: Zexion and Demyx are partnered together for a History project and needless to say they aren't to happy about it. While what they're studying is Greek History, they hope their lives dont end up as a tragedy. Zemyx. Yaoi. Rated for language and future chas
1. I Have To Work With Him?

I Have to Work With Him!

Twilight Town High School was a fairly normal school. There were your jocks, popular preppy girls, artists, choir kids, band geeks, theater performers, nerds, punks and anything else you could possibly think of to classify a person. They had it all.

Zexion was labeled as a few of the above, he was called a nerd because he was an avid reader and was the one who excelled the best in Science and Math in his class. Of course he was also labeled an "Emo" because of how his natural damn hair fell and how he dressed. It wasn't his fault his hair did that on its own! Besides he was NOT an emo, he did not cut, write depressing poetry, actually he could actually have fun every once in awhile, he was merely shy/antisocial…not that he'd let anyone know that.

Demyx on the other hand was a jock, very popular and though he was fairly smart he was a goof and a slacker so he wasn't doing very well in classes that didn't peak his interest. And his worst classes because of this were Science, History, Math, English….Well anything that WASN'T music.

It was time again for History class. Zexion dreaded the class, it wasn't his best class and HE was in there. Demyx. That stupid jock that never cared about anything…He took his seat towards the front. Demyx on the other hand actually liked the class. Not because of the material, he could care less about that. He liked his view from the back row. He could see the object of his obsessions since Freshman Year, and they were halfway through their first semester of sophomore year. It was Zexion. He saw what the others didn't, though he didn't let it on and generally picked on him like his friends. When he did so, it was more joking than cruel however, not that they could tell the difference.

Zexion on the other hand really hated Demyx. The ass picked on him constantly as did his friends. Besides just because he was an athlete and had a nice body he thought he the best and didn't bother trying in classes and still did fine! He had to study constantly to do as well as he did. And those slackers did nothing but play dumb sports and passed. He wasn't sure if he loathed or envied the dirty blonde more…

Today their teacher dropped a bombshell, a group project and SHE was choosing the partners. Damn Ms. Gainsborough to hell…Zexion thought, I do not want a partner for ANY class…

"This project will be a special performance. I want you all to act out important parts of the culture of the ancient culture I assign to you. You will be expected to make these 10 minutes and put to music that matches the mood of the scenes portrayed and they have to sound like they could be from the culture, so be creative." Aerith explained.

"Now I will split you all up…"She started naming off people," Demyx and…Zexion. You two will be studying Grecian culture."

The name he was working with sunk in…"I HAVE TO WORK WITH HIM!" They both yelled standing in their seats.


	2. We Have To Work This Out…

Author's Note: Here's chapter number 2! I'm soo happy with the fact that so many have favorited this already and it's only at the begining^^ So I wanted to thank all of you who have read this, and who haved favorited it. I'm not sure exactly where to go from here, so suggestions are welcome!

Chapter 2: We Have To Work This Out…

"WHAT?" The both yelled at each other.

"You got a problem with me Blondie?" Zexion snapped.

"It's you who has the problem you damn emo midget!"Demyx yelled back at him.

"I'm not emo, you dumbass jock!" Zexion yelled back.

"Both of you! Principal's office! NOW!" Aerith said handing them slips."Go!"

The two glared at each other and walked from class. The walked silently but angrily to Principal Xemnas' office. As they walked in they heard a conversation from inside.

"Axel! This is the third time this year you've been sent to me for setting fire to the food science lab! Detention all next week."

Axel grumbled and walked past the two, mumbling something about getting Roxas into detention too.

Zexion and Demyx made their way into the office and handed Xemnas their slips. "Hey Xemnas…"Zexion said with a sigh.

"I'm surprised at you Zexion. You rarely get into trouble, and frankly neither do you Demyx. Tell me what happened."

After a lot of talking at the same time, arguing and aggravation on Xemnas' part, the story was finally all told. The man sighed and shook his head," Since both of you have a very good record, I wont send you to detention this time. But if I see you two back in here again for fighting in class I'm going to have to." He said.

"Yes Sir." They both said with a sigh. The two boys walked from the Principal's office, both unhappy. Zexion was still pissed about working with Demyx, and Demyx was upset that not only did he have to work but that his partner, who he liked, didn't like him at all. Zexion and Demyx were silent until they exited the school.

"Well, we need to start this project…So we need a place to work." Demyx said, thoughtfully.

"We're going to work at my house. I should have all the material we need there." Zexion stated.

"You see, I was thinking my place would be better. I have some nice open areas where we could practice. Sorry to say it but you seem like you'd have piles of books in any corner of your house where you would actually study." Demyx said back. He really wanted to get Zexion to come to his house, show that he's not a bad guy. And he wanted him to like him; this would be a good step.

"I suppose that you do make a good point. However, would we need to actually practice the movements the first day we're working on this project?" Zexion asked as he thought about the pros and cons of each place.

"Well, I don't see the harm in practicing it as we work. That way we can work with the words, and see what sounds well together. You know what I mean, Zexy?" Demyx asked him.

"First off: NEVER call me "Zexy" again. Secondly…You do have a good point. I guess we can work at your house this one time…" He said in resignation. He sighed while Demyx inwardly grinned and high fived himself.

"Okay fine. I won't call you that." He replied with a nod. 'Now come on, let's get to my place so we can work." Demyx led the way to his house, which luckily was close enough to the school that he rarely had need to drive there, even though he had just gotten his license. Demyx pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. As he stepped in and turned on the lights, he knew no one else was home, not that he expected them to be. "Just take your shoes off at the door, and then follow me." He waited for the shorter boy to remove his shoes then he led them down to the basement which was wide and open. It had very little furniture around for the amount of space, just a chair, a couch and a TV on a stand. "This place'll be perfect for practice, plus all my material is down in the other room." He said.

"Well then, get the things you need from that room so we can begin." He said with a tap of his foot.

Demyx nodded and went into the other room in the basement, which happened to be his own room. He loved to play music, but his parents got tired of it after while so while in the basement they really couldn't hear him and he could play as much as he wanted, so it was a win-win situation. He stepped back out with a few books in his hands and set them down.

"Let's begin, shall we?"


	3. We Make Some Decisions, but Mostly Argue

Author's Note: Okay…Inspiration hit me. SO I came out with this when I should be in bed. I hope you all like it. Please review if you have the time^^. Next chapter should be out…Not sure when actually, but I have a basis for it.

Chapter 3: We Make Some Decisions, but Mostly Argue

"Alright. First we need to discuss the main points of Grecian History. One thing we should touch on is the important people and inventions of that time." Zexion said thinking.

"Why don't we talk about the Gods and the myths? They were big parts of the Greek life weren't they?" Demyx asked.

"True. Everything they did centered on their Gods and Goddesses." Zexion answered with a nod. "So I suppose we could split it up into historical facts and then centrifugal myths and legends of the Greek life."

"Umm, Yeah. What you said.' Demyx replied.

"You didn't understand me did you?"

"Not particularly."

"Okay here it is language you can comprehend: We're gonna talk about new things that Greeks made and super neato stories. Happy?"

"You're a smartass…"Demyx replied.

"Better than just an ass." He shot back.

"Are you calling me an ass?" Demyx asked with a glare.

"Nooo…Not at all..."He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He received another glare from the jock, which he shrugged off. "Anyway, we need to start this now, I'm no actor, nor do I wish to be."

"Well, I can help with the music at least, though I can't act to save my life." Demyx said with a sigh.

"I highly doubt she's grading on acting ability, merely that it's accurate and told in a way that can grip the audience. I can write a script, you'll just have to try and read it with the correct emotion."

"You're acting too you know."

"Of course, I'm not a moron like certain other people in this room."

"Hey, we're the only two in here! You better not be referring to me,"

"Who else would I be talking about, Dolt?"

"Take it back, Midget!" Demyx snapped.

"Make me." Zexion replied, before being holstered in the air by a pissed Demyx. "What're you going to do? Hit me? That won't solve anything, not that a dumb jock would believe that."

"We're not like the stereotypes you know. I don't think violence is the answer."

"And yet you're lifting me by my collar and have a fist aimed at my face. Not very believable." He replied.

"Well, you're just pushing my buttons! I'm not dumb, I just don't like things, and I get bored. I can get plenty good grades if the thing I'm studying isn't boring as hell."

"Then why don't you try and make classes interesting rather than distracting us all with the sound of your snoring?" Zexion asked with a small smirk.

"Why don't you try and make it interesting for me? If it bothers you that much." Demyx asked back.

"Fine. If we don't kill each other by the end of this weekend and I can actually stand being around you longer than need be, I'll tutor you in your classes if nothing else just to stop that damn snoring…"

"OKAY! Off the topic of my snoring now…DO you have any ideas about Gods we should cover, or know any important Greek people?"

Zexion thought for a moment and looked through his notes as he said, "Well Zeus is the King of the Gods, and we have to include him. And Hades, lord of the Underworld is important too. If we mention the wars between Athens and Sparta, we should also mention the ruling deities of those two city states, Athena and Ares. Let's see, for inventions and inventors…Archimedes and the water screw along with the first description of the lever. Dionysus of Syracuse who made the catapult. Mm, the Olympic Games are important. Battle of troy as well…coin currency introduced. ..Plato, Sophocles and Aristotle are also important figures."

"…..You are such a nerd." Demyx replied.

Zexion glared at him, 'Why because I pay attention in class?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He replied.

"Do you have anything else to add? About the PROJECT?"

"What about like…Apollo and the winged dude, what's his name…? Oh yeah! Hermes. And umm, Demeter she's goddess of season right? And maybe Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and her husband, whatever his name was. And Hera, goddess of marriage and wife to Zeus and Poseidon, God of the sea and…"

"And you call ME the nerd? I think for now we're good. If another God or Goddess fits in, we'll put them in…otherwise we have enough to work on I think."

"HEY! You're the one who told me to give ideas, and to be more interested in our project right? Well that's what I was doing!" He said defensively.

"Now you know how it feels to be called a nerd and a geek for having ideas, maybe next time you're about to call someone a name like that you 'll remember the feeling."

"Yeah yeah. I get it. Don't make fun of people even if they're being total know-it-alls or brainiacs. Lesson learned Oh Great One." Demyx said, rolling his eyes.

Zexion shot the mullet sporting boy a glare. "Now you're just being an ass." He told him.

"Takes one to know one." Demyx said back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought you knew everything, ZEXY."

"I don't and DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled at him.

"Why don't you make me? Zexy?" He said with a smirk. Zexion glared and dug his nails into his palm. Oh he wanted to punch him sooo bad he could taste it, but he wouldn't lower himself like that.

"Can we just work on the project?"


End file.
